Moving Day
by ASKessler
Summary: It's moving day at Precinct 12. What happens when Danny and Flack get left alone in an empty department? Heavy slash MesserFlack


Title: Moving Day  
Author: A.S. Kessler  
Rating: M (NC-17) Heavy slash, language, adult situations  
Dedication: To K.H. (Top41) for her edits and ego boost  
Spoilers: None  
Song within (incomplete): "The One and Only" - Chesney Hawkes  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not making any money on it. Just for fun.

The 12th precinct had never been flashy or modern. In fact, it was often nicknamed the dungeon for its dark corridors, chain link wall dividers and architecture. Stella once referred to the station as a beehive. Danny called it an ant farm. Now, it looked more like a ghost town.

It was late. Technically, it was very early in the morning, but Danny Messer still considered it late. He didn't think of it as 'the next day' until he was allowed to go home and sleep, which often made for some interesting reports and time sheets. Danny hadn't been back on duty more than a few weeks when the word came down that the department was relocating. The new budget had come through and rumor had it that the CSI headquarters was moving into a high rise. Still on 'light duty' from his fall off a rooftop and tumble down a half-flight of stairs the very next day, he had offered to pack up the DNA lab.

Detective Donald Flack had just got off duty and swung by the deserted station. He'd volunteered his time to stay there that evening. Because there were still a few pieces of equipment at the old station, someone had been staying there every night. Tonight was his turn. As he walked through the building, his footsteps echoed eerily off the walls of the nearly empty station. Desks had been moved already. File cabinets were gone. Mac's glass-walled office was now totally empty except for a few nails that remained in the plaster where his Marine pictures and military decorations had been. The locker room was empty and half the lockers were open. The only thing that remained in the shower area was one hamper, a metal shelf and one small stack of towels.

As he moved through the building, he swore he heard music. He shook his head and continued on, not putting it past the place to be somewhat haunted. As he continued on his rounds, the music grew louder. Don mentally tracked the direction of the noise: it was coming from the lab.

_I've been a player in the crowd scene; A flicker on the big screen...  
My soul embraces one more in a million faces...  
High hopes and aspirations, and years above my station...  
Maybe, but all this time I've tried to walk with dignity and pride._

_I am the one and only  
Nobody I'd rather be  
I am the one and only  
You can't take that away from me_

Moments later, Don rounded a corner of the corridor and could see through the glass walls into the laboratory. He hadn't expected Danny Messer to be there and he certainly never expected to hear him singing along with the player.

_I can't wear this uniform without some compromises...  
Because you'll find out that we come in different shapes and sizes...  
No one can be myself like I can; For this job I'm the best man...  
And while this may be true, you are the one and only you._

Don leaned against the door frame, watching his friend in amazement. He'd never heard Danny sing before. The man had a decent enough voice. He wasn't ready to tour or anything but he wasn't hard on the ears either. He seemed oblivious to everything around him as he concentrated on packing up the lab equipment. Boxes lay scattered everywhere, in various volumes and stages of packed. The ones that were closed up were all clearly marked '**DNA Lab**' and had a number on it. Danny's dress shirt lay discarded across the stacked boxes, which left the CSI wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt and his navy Dockers. A clipboard, pen and legal pad lay on the center of the half-empty lab table. It was the only sign of organization left in the room.

Danny felt a presence and glanced over as he packed up the last of the microscopes from the lab table. He reached over and turned the boom box off. "Hey..." he nodded. "You got hamster detail tonight?"

Don frowned. "Hamster detail?"

Danny gestured to the empty department. "Guarding the habitrail maze."

Don laughed. "Yeah," he replied. He pushed off the door frame and walked all the way into the lab. "It's okay for me to be in here without a lab coat and gloves, right?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. All the cases have already been moved over. I'm just packing up the last of the equipment. They'll move it tomorrow, cause apparently I'm not allowed to lift anything heavy." His tone indicated that he was less than pleased about still being treated like a piece of fine china. He closed up the box and reached for another empty one. "Flack, hand me that..." He reached out without looking up.

Don picked up the orange tape gun and wordlessly put it into Danny's outstretched hand. He grinned as the man's blue, bespeckled eyes found his and a curious look twinkled within.

"How'd you know I wasn't going to say..."

Flack finished his train of thought. "...crate?" he shrugged. "Just a guess. It's one fifteen in the morning. You mind telling me why you're the one boxing up..."

It was Danny's turn. "The entire DNA lab? This chicken outfit is moving across the road. I offered to do it and I guess Mac figured I would pack this stuff carefully enough that the moving team wouldn't damage any of it. Besides, I'm tired of doing nothing but push papers and list inventory. This is a little more hands-on."

Flack nodded. "You seen the new building?" At Danny's negative headshake, he added, "It's a high rise. I thought you..."

Danny winced. "...hated heights?" He nodded. "Yeah. With increasing intensity."

Don smirked at him. He and Danny had been friends for a few years. They often shot hoops together. Occasionally, they'd go out for drinks after work or shoot pool, play air hockey or work out at the gym together. He knew Danny had some deep, dark secrets and some major trust issues. He also knew how Danny's mind worked and he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he and Danny were now finishing each other's sentences. Just recently, Don discovered he was developing feelings more than just friendship for Danny. He found he cared about the man. And just as recent, he and Danny had been intimate. Twenty days ago, Danny had been tossed over the side of the roof of a ten story building by a man who'd murdered two people. Danny had crashed through one awning, got caught up in a second one, cracked a couple of ribs and pulled his shoulder. Don knew that Danny didn't have a lot of the usual fears, but he also didn't blame Danny for his dislike of heights. Still, he couldn't resist the little dig. "Quit falling from them then," Don teased.

Danny did the simplest thing he could think of: he flipped Don a one-fingered salute. "I was pushed," he reminded the dark-haired detective.

Don shook both his head and index finger in Danny's direction. "Don't be givin' me that gesture unless it's an offer, Messer," Don warned him. "Cause there ain't a soul in this building except for maybe a stray rat or two and it would be so easy for me to toss you across that lab counter, handcuff you to the frame and heat your ass up and nobody would hear you scream, cry or beg me for mercy."

"Yeah, yeah, you scare me, Flack," Danny replied snidely. "See me trembling with fear?" He shook his head and went back to packing up the equipment.

Don watched him for a couple minutes, then glanced back at the corridor. Had Danny glanced over then, he might have seen wheels spinning inside. "I'm gonna go make rounds," Don finally said. "I'll be back. Behave yourself."

As he stepped out into the corridor once more, Don heard Danny mutter under his breath. "Behave myself. Right. Like I can get into trouble with microscopes, half a dozen assorted chemicals and twelve cases of EDTA and sodium heparin test tubes." Don was gone when Danny realized what he said and smirked to himself. "Yeah, I can get into trouble with this stuff," he mused aloud. "Molotov cocktails... real small ones." A cold chill ran down his spine when he thought back to his days hanging around with Tanglewood. He thought it best to push that idea out of his head right then and there. That was his past.

Don made his rounds of the deserted station to confirm the fact that it was indeed empty. As he walked through the garage, he snagged a few loose items left behind and headed back to the lab. Danny was distracted packing test tubes for shipment in such a way that they wouldn't end up into thousands of pieces. Don slipped into the lab and squatted down on one side of the table. The table seemed solid enough for his intended purposes and had metal legs. Don tied off a length of thin rope to one of the legs and formed the other end into a slip knot. He stood up only to find Danny staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

Don reached over, removed Danny's glasses from his face and laid them on the lab table. Danny squinted as his eyes adjusted to the lack of focus. It was all the distraction Don needed. He reached out, snagged Danny's left wrist, wrapped a wash cloth around it and then slipped over the knot from the rope. Danny instinctively gave his wrist a tug, which tightened up the slipknot.

"What the hell...?"

As he reached across to remove the rope, Don's hand shot out and caught Danny's other wrist and the familiar clicking of metal echoed throughout the room. The detective moved behind the smaller man and pushed him gently face down on the lab table, then stretched out Danny's right arm until he could secure the other half of the handcuffs to the other table leg.

"You are _SO_ not funny, Flack," Danny struggled to free either of his arms, although he knew he'd have a better chance of getting his left one free from the rope than his right one from the cuffs. "Let me loose! C'mon!" Danny felt his heart pounding in his chest. His breath grew short and rapid and Don's earlier words stuck in his head. There was nobody in the building. Nobody would hear if he yelled for help. His whole body gave in to an involuntary shudder as Don gently trailed one hand down Danny's spinal column from his neck to his waist.

"Relax," Don told him. "Don't you trust me?"

"At the moment... no," Danny shot back.

Don stood behind Danny and raised his hand, then brought it down sharply against the seat of Danny's pants. Danny jumped as his whole body shifted against the table and he let out a loud yelp.

"Knock it _OFF, _Flack! I mean it! Let me loose!"

"Do you trust me?" Don asked again.

"No!" Danny shouted.

Once again, Don raised his hand and brought it down sharply against Danny's ass. He started to repeat the question. Each time he asked if Danny trusted him and Danny replied negatively, Don smacked his ass hard. Finally, after nearly ten blows, his own hand throbbed and he considered turning Danny loose. He'd try once more. "Do you trust me, Danny?"

Danny had gone from confused to angry to frightened. Don didn't seem like he was joking around and Danny's ass was throbbing from repeated blows. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered when Don was going to hit him elsewhere. Then it occurred to him: he wasn't. Somehow, he knew... Don wouldn't do that to him. They were friends. He had no idea what Don had in mind with all this, but Don was his friend and simply would not hurt him. He heard Flack's quiet voice once more. _"Do you trust me, Danny?"_ Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes," he whispered finally. "I trust you."

Don practically breathed a sigh of relief when Danny finally whispered out the reply he'd been longing to hear. He gently laid his hand flat against Danny's spine once more, right above his belt and slid it up along his back, rubbing up and down over his t-shirt. He caressed Danny's back softly, then moved his hand over Danny's shoulders, across his neck and into his short hair. He leaned over the table and whispered in Danny's ear once more, just to make sure. "You trust me, Danny?"

Danny closed his eyes and chewed absently on his upper lip as he fought to regain some measure of control of which he clearly had none. '_Slow, steady breaths_,' he thought. '_Nobody's gonna hurt you. You're safe. You have to trust Don. You're hardly in a position to do otherwise._' Logic took over emotion for the moment. Danny took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and nodded. "I trust you," he whispered.

Don folded a towel that he'd recovered from the showers and set it under Danny's head, then leaned over and kissed along the side of his jaw. He dropped light kisses all the way to Danny's ear, then gently took Danny's earlobe in his mouth and flicked his tongue around it. When Don blew his warm breath into Danny's ear, he smiled at the man's shudder.

Danny moaned quietly. He couldn't help it. It had become crystal clear in just a matter of seconds. He knew right then exactly what Don's intentions were, and the thought of it made something in his trousers shift. "Don?" Danny's voice cracked as he tried to focus on something other than Don's tongue trailing around his ear and along his jaw. "You're not... thinking... what I think you're thinking. Are you?"

Don reached around in front of Danny and ran his hand over the bulge in his Dockers. "Kinda thinking about this," he gave Danny's growing erection a gentle squeeze. "I've been thinkin' about takin' you right here in the lab. Kinda give the old place a proper send-off." He wrapped his other arm around Danny's waist and started to unfasten his belt.

"Don!" Danny choked out the detective's name. "What if someone sees us?" The fact that he was tied spread-armed across the lab table was already foremost on his mind. It'd be easy enough to explain if someone were to walk in that they were just goofing around. But sex was something else. He didn't mind in the privacy of his apartment or Don's apartment. As Don had said, what they did on their own time was their business. He wasn't gay; Don wasn't gay. Neither of them had anything against gays. Both of them dated women with some regularity and it had only been recent that the two started exploring each other's intimate desires. But Danny also knew that not everyone shared those views. All he needed was someone - anyone - from the department showing up and catching them in a compromising situation. They were on company time, on department grounds and Danny didn't need anything else tarnishing his already less-than-stellar record.

The fact that they were in a glass-walled lab didn't seem to slow Don down. In fact, it was somewhat of a turn-on. He knew that there was nobody else in the building and that there were no security cameras. "Would you relax?" he told Danny. "I've been through the building twice. You and I are the only ones here. This place is locked up for the night. Trust me." He unfastened Danny's pants and tugged both Dockers and underwear off to his knees with one swift yank.

"There's no condoms here," Danny gasped as the cool air hit his bare ass. His skin was still throbbing from the spanking Don had given him and his common sense was telling him that this whole situation was not right. He found himself wondering why his cock disagreed with him; it was stiff and aching for attention.

Don grinned. Danny seemed to be grasping for anything to get control. That was something Don wanted to keep just a bit longer. "I have one in my wallet," he informed his friend. Don trailed his hand over Danny's bare backside, teasing under his cheek and across his testicles with one finger.

Danny squirmed. "Are you kidding? In your wallet? How long's that thing been in there anyway?"

Don lightly smacked Danny's bare ass with his hand. The resounding crack echoed in the room. The sound was louder than the actual strike had been hard. Still, Danny jumped. Don immediately rubbed his hand over the tender spot. "Only had it there a couple days. Would you please relax?"

'_Relax... RELAX, he says._' Danny thought. "Suck my dick," he muttered. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his brain told him that probably wasn't the best choice of words.

Don recognized the tone instantly. It hadn't been intended as a suggestion, and Don couldn't help but smirk. Danny was at his mercy and he'd obey the letter of the law, if not the spirit. Don squatted down, then crawled around in front of Danny. He sat with his back to the table, then removed Danny's pants and underwear from one leg and forced Danny to stand astride his legs. Don pulled Danny's cock down to his mouth and took the head in, running his tongue all the way around, then along the shaft. With Danny's legs parted, Don had access to everything. He reached up and cupped Danny's balls in one hand, then gently pulled them down away from his body and gently rolled the two orbs.

Danny gasped. All his senses seemed to spark at once. His cock throbbed and went from stiff to erect; his balls ached in Don's hand. He felt each beat of his heart through the table, all the way down to his manhood. His breathing grew deep and heavy. "That wasn't..." he fumbled for something resembling coherency and his brain didn't want to cooperate. It was starting to shut down in favor of the other head. "That wasn't..." he tried again. "... it wasn't a suggestion; that was sarcasm."

Don let Danny's erection slide from his mouth and he blew his breath across the wet skin. He then licked all the way up the underside of Danny's shaft, from base to head. "Tough, Messer," he growled. "Shouldn't be giving me ideas while you're all tied up, hot and bothered."

"You'll have to untie me sooner or later," Danny reminded him.

Don curled his hand around the middle of Danny's shaft and gave it a long, slow, hard pull. Danny moaned deep in his throat. "Then what?" Don kept his grip firm around Danny's erect cock. He was in charge and he had every intention of letting Danny know that. "What'll you do then?"

'_Think, Messer, think._'"Thank you properly," Danny choked out. Don turned him loose and Danny caught his breath. Whatever Don had in mind, Danny knew that he was no longer in any position to argue or fight. And as the ache intensified between his legs, he was finding the desire to protest growing fainter. One more thing weighed in his mind. "What about lubricant?"

Don grinned. Danny's comment was the last, desperate suggestion of someone who knew he was going to get fucked, one way or the other. "Well," Don said slowly. "The condom has lubricant on it... I have saliva... unless you know of something else, I'll just take you without it. You survived the first time without it." He reached up and ran his hand over the curve of Danny's ass, right from where his leg started up over his hip to his crack. He let his one finger trail down slowly, delving into Danny's recesses and across his hole. When Danny tried to clench his muscles, Don grabbed his other cheek with the other hand and gripped tightly while he pulled him open. "I think it'll be good for you to get fucked without lubricant," Don added, his voice now deep and husky with lust. "You can be reminded of it for the next few days every time you try to sit down."

Danny gasped when Don dug his fingers into his ass. His head came off the table and his eyes tried to focus on some of the remaining bottles that lay in the cabinet across the room. "No, please," he groaned. "Don, please..." Then he remembered. "Don, cabinet... next room. Oils for..." his brain failed. '_What the hell were those for again? Ohhhh yeah..._' "...glass refraction testing."

Don smirked as he slid out from in front of Danny and stood. He slid his hand under Danny's t-shirt and up his back along his spine. Danny looked so hot all laid out on the table, arms spread and tied, pants down. _Totally fuckable. _He leaned over Danny, pressing his own crotch against Danny's leg so that the man could feel what he was in for. "Which room?" Don whispered in his ear.

Danny nodded his head toward the other lab. "In there," he breathed out. "Cabinet in the corner, second or third shelf, I can't remember." He was doing well to remember his own name.

Don blew into his ear again. "Do you have any idea how hot and totally fuckable you look right now?" he whispered.

Danny moaned as he exhaled. He could feel Don's hard-on pressing against his leg and his own erection was really starting to ache. "Don, the oils..." Apparently, Don's brain wasn't totally on the track either.

The detective gave his friend one gentle kiss along his jaw and whispered into his ear, "You gonna be okay here for a minute if I leave you to get the oil?"

Danny's nod was almost pathetic. "Mmhmm," he mumbled. "Not going anywhere." He rested his head down on the towel and shifted from foot to foot while Don went into the next lab. If Danny had his glasses on, he would have been able to see the sexiest man on two legs in the next room; as it was, Don was barely more than a blur. Danny closed his eyes and started to count the beats of his heart as he felt it pound into the table. '_One, two, three, four... sixteen, seventeen... twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three..._'

He heard the door to the lab open once more and someone walked in.

Don smiled when he saw Danny's eyes closed. It gave him another wickedly evil idea. He crossed the room and picked up Danny's dress shirt. He went over by Danny's head and slipped part of the shirt under his head, then used the two sleeves as ties and in less than a minute, Danny was blindfolded.

Danny didn't even bother to fight the blindfold, but he couldn't resist commenting on it. "What's next, Don? A gag?"

"Course not," Don replied smoothly. "If I gagged you, I couldn't hear you cry, moan and whimper. That's such a turn-on, Messer." He glanced over the bottle of oil. "There were five different oils in that cabinet," Don told him. "I wasn't sure which one to use but this bottle was the biggest and had the most in it." Only then did he realize that could be a good thing or a bad thing.

"What's it say?"

Don glanced at the label on the bottle as he poured some into his one hand. "Just says mineral oil."

Danny nodded. He knew, or could at least speculate, which bottle Don had grabbed. "That's safe," he started to say. At that moment, he felt a drop hit right at the top of his crack. It slid down slowly as another drop landed where the first had. Danny moaned low in his throat.

Don trickled the oil down Danny's crack, letting it just run for a minute. Finally, once most of the pooled part had emptied from his one hand, Don slid his palm along Danny's firm ass along the path the oil drops had taken and across his hole. He slid one finger into Danny's pucker and waited for the man's reaction.

Sure enough, Danny sucked in his breath sharply at the sudden intrusion into his body. Don's finger probed inside, pushing him, stretching him and pressing against that spot that made little white lights dance inside his head. His cock twitched and he could feel the underside of the table against his head. '_Good thing we're moving,_' he thought. '_Last thing I'd need to have someone ALS the room, do is a DNA swab of the underside of the table and have CODIS spit out my name._' "Ohhhh God, Don," he groaned.

Don smiled at Danny's noises and slipped in a second finger. He scissored them, pulling Danny open wider, getting him ready. Danny's face just exuded sexuality. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing came in heavy pants, his tongue licked his lips after every few breaths and his fists clenched into empty air. Danny cried out when Don added a third finger into his aching body. If Don didn't fuck him soon, he swore he was going to explode. He was ready.

Don pulled out his fingers slowly and undid his belt. Danny couldn't see; he could only hear and wonder where or when he would be touched next. He heard the wisp of leather against metal, then the zip of a fly and the hitch of fabric moving. Don pressed his erection up against Danny's ass as he fumbled to get the condom out of the wrapper. His hands were slippery from the mineral oil and Danny's hands were tied up. Finally, he tore the corner with his teeth to free the latex protective jacket. Rolling it on was the easy part; like Danny, he was hot, throbbing and ready. He pressed up against Danny's ass and pushed inside him in one fluid motion.

Both of Danny's arms jerked instinctively. He pulled against the restraints that held him fast to the table. The handcuffs cut into his one wrist; his other was protected from rope burns by the cloth underneath. His body felt like he was being ripped in half as Don pushed his huge cock all the way in as far as he could. "Geezus, Don!" Danny practically screamed.

Don held onto Danny's hips and used them for control. He would be able to measure how far and how fast he would move in Danny's body and keep the man beneath him from squirming. He couldn't resist asking once more. "Do you trust me, Danny?"

Danny whimpered as Don slowed his movements to a crawl. He felt every inch of Don's hardness sliding against his sensitive, stretched skin. "Your cock's up my _ass_!" Danny growled. "What do you think? Of course I trust you!" He tested the restraints once more. He wasn't going anywhere. Hands tied, blindfolded, half-naked and being ravaged, Danny felt more vulnerable than he'd felt in a long, _long _time, yet at the same time, he also felt more alive than he'd felt in... well, perhaps ever.

Danny trusted him! Don felt a jolt go through him not unlike the first time he and Danny had been intimate. He felt his own urges increase and he used his hands on Danny's hips to pull the man to him harder and harder with each thrust. His speed increased; he pounded in and out of Danny and heard the man's cries go from an agonized ecstasy to a mewling whimper with each breath he took. Danny's fists opened and closed at random, grabbing blindly into the air. Neither man was capable of thought anymore; they were driven by the heated passion of their bodies. Don reached around with one hand and took hold of Danny's cock, which had started to leak at the head. He reached a bit lower and caught Danny around the base and squeezed, holding back the orgasm that was impending in the smaller man.

Danny screamed. He didn't remember screaming but he heard someone's voice shout out and it didn't sound like Don. They were the only two people in the building; it had to be him. He had been close; white lights danced around behind his blindfolded eyes and his testicles had started to draw up. Don had held off his orgasm while he continued to push past Danny's barriers, into his body and into his soul. Nobody had ever made Danny feel like this. His arms jerked hard against the restraints again. The handcuffs cut into his wrist; Danny didn't even notice. "Please, Don," Danny heard own his voice as if from afar, ragged and begging, "Please..."

Don was panting with each breath now. Sweat ran off his forehead, down his neck, between his shoulders and down his chest. Danny's cries and pleas made him hotter and harder. The man was still _so_ tight around his cock, he could feel each pass in and out through the latex of the condom. He loved the absolute control he felt he had over Messer; the man under him was so totally his. Danny could date any woman he wanted, but Don knew if he ever looked at another man, he'd have to shoot the guy just on principle. He could control Danny's physical motions, he could control Danny's vision and he could control Danny's orgasm, but he'd never control the man himself. He'd never want to.

Don came so hard he swore he broke the condom. He still had one hand on Danny's throbbing cock and as he came, he squeezed him hard enough for the smaller man to cry out once more in agony. He stayed inside Danny as his vision and senses started to clear. He then started to softly stroke Danny's rock hard cock, willing it to release. He slid his other hand off Danny's hips and fumbled around between their bodies until he could cup the man's balls. "Come for me, Danny," he whispered. "Come for me lover."

Danny had been close. When Don squeezed him, he thought his cock would burst. Now, the soft gentle tugs of Don's oil-slicked hands and the fact that he was still stuffed full was too much. Danny gasped for air once more. His head thunked hard against the towel on the table and he fountained out stream after stream of ropey, creamy white seminal DNA.

Don toyed with Danny's testicles until he was sure the man was finished. He then slowly slid his cock out and glanced at the condom. Fortunately, it hadn't burst. He was actually a bit surprised, but relieved. He silently hoped that one of these days they might be able to enjoy sex without them, but for now it was very clearly a safety issue for both of them. Danny handled way too much blood and Don dealt with way too much crime crud for either of them to take a chance. He rolled the condom off and tied a knot in the end. His senses had started to clear around the edges; Danny, on the other hand, lay sprawled limp and lifeless across the table. Don knew he was alive by the way his back and ribs rose and fell with each breath, but at the moment, Danny was oblivious to most everything.

Don figured that now would be the safest time to untie his lover. He loosened the slipknot on the rope first and slid Danny's wrist from the noose, then stepped out of his own trousers so that he could fish through the pockets for the keys to his handcuffs. As soon as he put the key into the lock, he realized that Danny's right wrist was going to be rather colorful, just as all his other bruises were starting to fade. Don glanced at Danny's left wrist as the man languidly reached up to tug the shirt off his covered eyes. That one wasn't nearly as bad, but even with the cloth on, Danny's sharp arm tugs had left the man with bruises. Don uncuffed Danny's right wrist and gently pulled the man up to his chest. Danny tripped as he turned and Don caught him and pulled them chest to chest. Both men were still wearing shirts. Danny's was visibly wet from sweating and Don's was clinging to him. Don's arms encircled the CSI for support and just because he liked the feeling of Danny in his embrace. He buried his face into Danny's neck and mumbled, "Feel like a shower?"

Danny stretched powerfully, as if he were trying to wake muscles that had been sleeping for eight hours or better. "Mmm... I _feel _like melted Jell-o, but yeah... shower sounds good. There's no towels though."

"There's a few," Don told him. "That's where I got the cloth for your wrist and the one under your head. Sorry about your arms, man."

Danny looked down at the blur of his wrists, then brought his right hand up inches from his face. He glanced at his wrist, then over at Don. '_Oh what the hell_.' He shrugged it off and found himself not really caring. If someone asked him about the bruises on his wrist, he'd simply tell them he had sex. Nobody needed details. He kicked his Dockers off his other ankle where they'd pooled and stepped out of Don's arms. "Either cough up my glasses or guide me to the showers."

Don freed his own legs from his pants and took Danny's elbow. "How blind _are _you without your glasses?" he asked.

Danny shrugged. "Not so blind that I can't see you, doorways and obsticles but blind enough that I don't want to run around here half nude." He stayed close to Don as the man led them through the maze of corridors toward the shower. Fact was, he was starting to enjoy the closeness he felt whenever they were together. He liked having Don's arms around him; he liked the feeling of Don's hands on his bare skin.

As Don guided Danny toward the locker room, he tugged the man's shirt over his head. "There. Now you're nude except for your socks."

Danny lunged for Don, determined to get the man's shirt off of him as well. Don dodged out of Danny's grasp. "Ohhhh no you don't, Messer," he teased. Danny made a lunge for Don and the taller man scrambled to get out of the way. He bolted for the locker room, Danny hot on his heels.

It was a short chase. Don turned left when he should have gone right and was suddenly cornered in the locker room. Danny advanced on him. "Aha," he growled. "Got you now." He stepped up to Don and slowly started to unbutton the man's shirt. Once he unfastened the last button, he slid his hand slowly under Don's undershirt and up his chest. His fingers splayed open, Danny ruffled the hair on the man's chest lightly with his fingertips. He reached up with his other hand and laced his fingers into Don's hair, right behind his neck and pulled the man close enough to kiss him.

Danny's lips brushed his own and Don was only too willing to reciprocate. When Danny's tongue slipped into his mouth and ran across his teeth, control wasn't an issue any longer. Don half expected Danny's kisses to be forceful and wild. Instead, they were soft and tender - the post-orgasmic passion that was still inside them both. Finally, he found himself staring into Danny's blue, bedroom eyes. "What's your turn-around time like?" Don whispered, their lips so close he could practically taste Danny again.

Danny shook his head. "Hour... at least," he admitted almost apologetically. "I'm not a machine."

Don smiled and stroked the man's cheek, then trailed his thumb over the stubble on his chin and across his upper lip. "Yeah, I know. Me too," he agreed. "You're exhausted," he added, noting how Danny's whole body seemed to sway. "Let's get you in the shower and figure out where you can crash."

"I'm not exhausted," Danny replied, but even he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He slid his hand under Don's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, then snagged his undershirt from his waist and tugged it over his head. "You're overdressed," he added as he slipped out of his own socks.

"And you lie," Don informed him. "Poorly."

Danny put on his best mock-hurt look as he started for the showers. Don guided him by his elbow. "Poorly? On the contrary, I'm an excellent liar." His voice grew a little distant as memories of his past tried to work their way up. "Years of experience."

Don stopped Danny just outside the shower stall. "Don't," he said. "Don't retreat... and don't worry about it, okay? You'll tell me when you're ready." He nudged Danny into the shower and went to turn the water on. Just as his hand touched the lever, Danny turned to face him and pressed his lips, grateful and loving, into Don's. Danny wrapped his one arm around Don's waist, rested his head on Don's chest and put his one hand over Don's hand on the lever. Together, they turned the shower on.

They stood under the spray for several minutes, letting the hot water steam up the area. Don felt a little grimy from his work day; oddly enough, he didn't feel dirty from being with Danny. Danny had been fairly clean for someone who'd been packing, until Don made him all sweaty and hot. Suddenly, Danny's bright eyes looked up into Don's own baby blues as both men realized something. They spoke the same words at the same time: "There's no soap."

Don let his head thunk back against the shower wall. Danny burst into laughter. "I could go check the other stalls... see if someone left one behind," Danny finally suggested.

Don nodded. "You check the stalls; I'll look in lockers."

"Careful," Danny cautioned. "Floor's a little slick when it's wet."

Don stepped out of the shower and had to chastise himself for actually looking around to see if there was anyone in the locker room. '_You and Messer are the only ones here and you're checking around because someone might see your dick? You just tied Messer to a lab table and fucked him senseless. C'mon Flack... get a grip._' He started checking open lockers.

Danny searched the row of showers until he found a small bar of something pale green that smelled like soap. "Flack?" He heard a squeak, the sound of something hitting metal and a thud. "Flack?"

From somewhere in the locker room, Flack's voice called out, "Ow, damn it! Yeah Danny?"

"You okay? Did you find anything?"

"Two bucks, three dimes, a t-shirt, a half of a sandwich, a pissed-off rat, and that..." he paused as he looked at the name on the locker. "...Fischer's locker edge is sharp and this floor is slick when it's wet. You?"

"I did warn you," Danny told him. He stood beside their shower and waited for Don to return. He wasn't willing to risk the floors. "I found part of a bar of something that smells like soap. It's green."

Don worked his way back to the showers. "I like green," he said. He showed Danny the small slice on the top of his right forearm, just above the wrist joint. It was bleeding a bit, but nothing life-threatening. "Saw the rat, slipped and caught myself on the locker," he summarized.

Danny pulled him back into the shower and immediately washed the wound off. "I'll bandage it when we get out; I think there's still enough stuff around here. Your tetanus up to date?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." He watched as Danny washed his arm up, then proceeded to wash the rest of him. Don rested face-first against the shower wall as Danny cleaned him up. He couldn't believe how remarkable the man's hands were. Danny's touch was light and he carressed Don's skin as he rinsed off the soap he'd put there. Finally, Danny turned the soap on himself and hit the high points: groin, under his arms, his chest and neck. He rinsed his body and turned the water off.

"It's gonna be a scavenger hunt for our clothes," he commented. "We sorta undressed everywhere."

Don had practically been asleep on his feet when the water shut off. A sharp, cool breeze hit his wet body as Danny snicked the shower curtain aside to get the towels. Danny dried himself off, then started on Don's hard, lean body. Don was so damn hot, wet or dry and Danny found himself memorizing every curve of the man's body. '_What is it about him, Messer, that makes your chain itch? You're not gay. No other guy makes you feel like he does... why does Flack always manage to light your fire? And why do you always wonder about these things after incredible sex or at three-thirty in the mornin'?_ '

Danny's eyes caught Don's own and he stared so long he swore he could actually focus on them clearly. "Let's get this arm wrapped up," Danny's voice was soft and sensual. He wrapped a towel around Don's arm for a very temporary fix. "I get to take care of you for a change."

Don found himself mesmerized by Danny's eyes. "I swear, Messer," he replied quietly. "Keep it up and you're gonna get jumped again."

Three and a half hours later, Detective Mac Taylor walked through the department in search of Don Flack. He was told that Don was the one who had the night watch, so logic dictated that he should be around somewhere. He called Flack's name a couple of times and was met with silence. His voice echoed throughout the deserted station. As he turned the corner toward the labs, he thought he heard someone. Sure enough, he spotted Don's head through the glass walls. The man was seated and appeared to have nodded off. Mac headed to the DNA lab door and peered inside.

Don was seated at the far side of the room and had leaned up against a stack of boxes. His eyes were closed. Laying on the floor on the other side of the room was Danny Messer, also sound asleep, his head rested on a stack of towels that became an improvised pillow. The room was entirely packed up.

"Flack?" Mac called out quietly.

Flack's eyes came open with a slight start, as if he hadn't intended on dozing off. He glanced at Mac, who was standing in the doorway smiling. "Mac, sorry," he said as he cleared the cobwebs from his brain. "Just shut my eyes for a minute. What time is it?"

"Seven," Mac said. He placed the thermos he'd been carrying on the empty table. "I brought coffee."

"Bless you," Don said as he immediately went for the thermos. "You are a kind, generous man."

Mac saw the bandage on Don's arm as the man's sleeve pushed past his wrist when he reached for the coffee. "What happened?" he asked and inclined his head toward the bandage.

Don shrugged. "Cut it on a locker. It's not that deep; not deep enough to need stitches. Danny steri-stripped it and bandaged it up."

"Well make out an incident report anyway," Mac told him. He walked over and squatted down next to his CSI. "Danny?" he reached out and shook the man's shoulder. "Danny? Danny!"

Danny stirred and tried turning away from the noise. "Five more minutes," he grumbled.

Mac chuckled and patted Danny's shoulder, then gave him another nudge. "C'mon Messer. Up and at 'em." As Mac put his hands on his own thighs for support in standing, he caught a glimpse of something under the table. He thought it was something that had missed getting packed but when he looked closer, it was something that didn't belong there in the first place. Tied to one of the table legs was a short length of rope. The other end had a small loop tied into it; the kind you'd find on a slip knot or noose. And somehow, he doubted that any of his people would try to hang themselves underneath the table.

Don watched Mac over the rim of the thermos cup and realized that, in their efforts to clean and dispose of any tell-tale signs of their night, they'd missed something. Exhausted after the shower, both men realized they still had to finish packing up and get rid of any evidence of their nocturnal activities. He ran over the list in his head. '_Lab, packed. Oils, packed. Handcuffs, on belt. Clothes, on. Danny's clothes, on. Wet towels, packed with laundry. Dry towels... Danny's using those legitimately. Condom, disposed of. Trash, dumped._

_Mac's looking under the table... what was under the table? Rope... rope... ah, shit._' He met Mac's inquisitive gaze and kept his expression neutral. That rope could have been there for weeks. _Time for damage control_.

"So, when are the movers due?" '_Classy. Change the unmentioned subject before it gets mentioned._'

Mac gave Don a long look before he stood up. He glanced between Don and Danny a few more times before he answered the man's question. "Within the hour," he finally replied. Whatever had happened that evening was apparently something that Don didn't care to disclose, and since neither man appeared any worse for wear, he'd let it drop. This time. "I came by to make sure everything was packed."

Don nodded. "Danny and I went though here twice," he told Mac. And it was the truth, too! "I think we got everything. Oh, and I found two dollars and thirty cents. Danny and I were going to split it but you can have it since you brought coffee."

Mac grinned and waved him off. "Coffee's on me," he said. He glanced at Danny once more and nudged him in the small of his back with the toe of his shoe. "C'mon Danny. Time to get up."

When Danny still didn't budge, Don snapped his fingers for Mac's attention. "May I?"

Mac gave the detective the 'by all means' gesture. Don stepped around the table, snagged the front of Danny's shirt and hauled the man to his feet. Danny grumbled but forced himself awake.

"C'mon Messer," Don told him loudly. "Mac's here; he brought coffee. Wake your sorry self up."

Danny ran his hand over his eyes to try to get them to focus. He did it every morning and they never did focus until he was awake enough to realize he didn't have his glasses on. "For the record," Danny mumbled. "I hate you, Flack." He nodded his head in Mac's general direction. "Mornin' boss." Don just eased the thermos cup up to Danny's lips and made the man take both sniff and sip. "Okay, maybe not so much," Danny amended. "How much sleep did we get?"

"Hour... maybe," Don said.

"Well," Mac looked between the two. Flack was already scheduled off and he didn't really need Danny right then. "Go home, both of you and get some shut-eye. Danny, call me when you wake up and I'll let you know when I want you back in. If something major comes up and I need you, I'll call you. Leave your phone on." Danny nodded as Mac spoke, signifying some measure of comprehension. Mac started out of the lab. "I'm going to do final walk through." He stopped at the doorway and turned back to the two men. "Oh, and guys...? Untie the rope from the lab table before you go." He walked out, leaving both Danny and Flack staring at each other.

Once Mac was out of earshot, Danny asked quietly, "Are we busted?"

Don squatted down to untie the rope they'd forgotten. "Danny, Mac's a Marine."

Danny frowned. "What's that mean?"

Don smiled at him. "I think he's following military protocol when it comes to us."

"In English?"

"Don't ask; don't tell." He dropped the rope into the trash can and draped his good arm over Danny's shoulder. "Let's get some sleep, Messer. Your place or mine?"

FIN


End file.
